Book 3 Star Trek Predator: For Freedom
by UFDF Naruto
Summary: Naruto and the gang have graduated from the academy, unfortunately they have been split up. Naruto and Sasuke were able to stay together as a team. How will they fare on their first official Starfleet mission?
1. New ship, New Captain, New mission

Hello everyone,

I have returned with the next book.

I made the decision to make a small change that can have a big impact, I don't want to spoil it so I will explain at the end

Anyway here it is, Chapter 1 of book 3

* * *

 **Book 3** **-** **Star Trek Predator: For Freedom** **\- Chapter 1,** **New ship, New Captain, New mission**

* * *

It had been eight months since the destruction of the USS Thunder, Naruto and the rest of the gang were now learning from the best crew in Starfleet, aboard the Federation Flagship. The crew had grown attached to the group of cadets over time

The New alliance with Romulus was growing stronger then ever, the Romulans still had reservations about working with the Klingons and the Klingons with the Romulans but for the sake of the alliance they worked together to bring an end to this war

The war itself was going well for the alliance, the new enemy had not shown up since there attack on Starbase twelve, but the Federation was always on the look out for them

The Enterprise was in Orbit of earth, a large number of the Crew including Picard and the actual senior staff were in dress uniform, they were getting ready to beam down. Naruto and the group had all gathered at Starfleet Academy and they were also in their dress uniforms, however they still wore their Red Squad pins to set them apart from the other cadets who were also graduating

They had gathered in the Academies court yard as per tradition for the ceremony where a large crowed had gathered for the event, including a large portion of the Enterprises crew as well as Voyager's crew who had made the trip just for this occasion. Out of all forty two Red Squad Cadets only fourteen were graduating that year, and twelve of them were the Konoha group. The rest of them still had a year or two to go, although they to had gathered with the crew of the Enterprise to see their upper classmates. The fourteen of them had their own row separated from the rest of the cadets

"Welcome everyone to the Starfleet Academies Graduations of twenty three eighty two, each year we have outstanding cadets who join the ranks of Starfleet and become outstanding officers, but their are always the ones that stand out from the rest. These cadets get a much sought after spot on the Red Squad list. This group behind me has already seen battle, they have already seen there fair share of the war and lost many friends and almost died themselves in the line of duty. Because of their bravery they were all awarded commendations and a one year skip from the academy. This year fourteen out of the forty two are graduating and they now stand behind me, Captain Picard as their commanding officer I would like for you to do the honor of giving them these" Janeway said as she handed Picard a case containing fourteen pips

Picard took the box and made his way to the podium "It has been a privilege and an honor to have these cadets on the Enterprise, they have been a light in what is otherwise the darkness of this war. This war has been tough on all of us, and my crew were no exception. Since they came aboard the Enterprise their excitement and sense of wonder has brought an much needed boost to crew moral during this dark period in our history. These young men and women behind me are an shining example of the best Starfleet has to offer, and I am proud to have been a part of their journey" He said finishing up his speech

He began to go towards the Red Squad cadets and began pinning the pips on their collars, other teachers proceeded to give the pips to the other Cadets at the same time, they then took the oath to the Federation

"Congratulations Class of twenty three eighty two" Janeway stated to end the graduating ceremony

A large roar from the crowd and the cadets erupted, cheering and holo images were taken. The cadets were hugging each others and parties started

The next day Naruto and the group were assembled in one of the academies conference room to receive their assignments

"Congratulations again Ensigns, I have just received your assignments" Janeway told them

"Are we staying together?" Naruto asked

"I am sorry ensign, I did my best and I was able to pair some of you but you guys have no idea how much captains are fighting to have you on their crew" Janeway explained

"Well as long as I am with someone that should be fine" Sakura stated

"Naruto and Sasuke you two will be on the USS Freedom, she is a Justice Class ship, state of the art under the command of Captain Jason Tucker. She is also one of our newest ships, she entered service just at the beginning of this war" Janeway told them

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded

"Shikamaru you will be on the USS Kingston a Phalanx class under the command of Captain Jimmie Knox" She continued

Shikamaru didn't look bothered as he stared at the clouds through the glass ceiling above them

"Tenten you're being assigned to the USS York a Madora class under the command of Captain Mary Sanshaze"

Tenten was a bit disappointed but nodded

"Sakura and Kiba, Captain Chakotay has been calling in some favors, you two will be assigned to Voyager"

Sakura was sad that she was being separated from Sasuke and Naruto, but she was happy to be with someone from the group, and being no Voyager also meant that she would be learning from The Doctor himself, they both nodded

"Hinata you will be on the USS Lexington, Achilles class under captain Lena Hease"

Hinata looked at Naruto while he wasn't looking, she really wanted to be with him she sighed as she nodded in disappointment

"Suzu, you are being placed on the USS Century, Harper Class under the command of Jillian White"

she nodded, she was also disappointed for not being assigned to the same ship as Sasuke and Naruto

"Neji, Captain Sisko has also been pulling in some favors, your being posted onto Deep Space Nine, this also means that you get to serve on the USS Defiant" She explained

Neji grinned, Sisko had become somewhat of a role model for him and he nodded

"Ino, you will be going to the USS Galaxy A, a Galaxy Mk two class, under Captain Carl Michaels

Ino just nodded

"And finally Yuki and Sai, you two are being assigned to the USS Serenity, Akira class under Captain Jess Brown" She finished

Yuki let out a sigh "Oh all the people to be paired up with"

Sai simply smiled, over the years he had learned not to go randomly blurt out stuff that could get him in trouble

"What about the other two? I know they aren't from Konoha but they were still part of Red Squad" Naruto asked out of curiosity

"Honestly I cannot answer that, all I can say is that they have been recruited by Starfleet Intelligence" Janeway explained

Although Naruto was now very curious, he knew better then to push the issue and simply nodded

That night they all gathered at their favorite bar, this was their last night together and they wanted to have as much fun as they could. The next morning Sasuke and Naruto were on the Enterprise packing up, the Freedom would be in orbit to pick them up soon

"So what do you think our captain is going to be like?" Naruto asked as he continued to pack his things

"We will find out when we meet him, just hurry up" Sasuke told him as he finished packing up

"Well I am happy that I am not alone" Naruto stated as he finished packing up

"They would of never allowed it" Sasuke answered back

"And why is that?" Naruto asked as picked up his bag

"One of us had to keep an eye on you, do you think Starfleet is ready for an idiot like you to be left alone?" Sasuke said teasingly

"Very funny Sasuke" Naruto said as he was obviously not amused, Sasuke grinned knowing he had accomplished his goal

"Ensigns Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the USS Freedom has arrived and they are requesting for you beam over as soon as possible" A voice came over the comm

"Already? they are early" Sasuke commented as he picked up his bag

"Who cares, we are ready to go anyway" He said as he began walking towards the exit

"Go on ahead I will catch up" Sasuke told him

Naruto ran out of the room and and bumped into someone just outside their quarters, when he back up to see who it was he was shocked to see Captain Picard standing in front of him

"Whoa there, your in a hurry" Picard told him

"Sorry sir, the Freedom has just arrived and are requesting we beam over as soon as we can" Naruto explained

"Yes, I was coming to see you two off" Picard told him just as Sasuke ran out of the room and bumped straight into Naruto

"What the hell man, why are you just standing outside like that!" Sasuke said a bit frustrated, that is until he saw the reason why Naruto was just standing there "Oh, so sorry captain" he quickly added

Picard smiled and grinned at the pair "That's alright, I was just thinking how its going to be quiet around here without all of you" He explained

"You still have twenty six Red Squad cadets left don't you?" Naruto asked

"Yes and Janeway told me that I will be getting more" Picard answered

"More?" Sasuke asked confused

"Yes, until further notice the Enterprise is now the training ship for Red Squad, I made the decision after spending time with you guys. Having young cadets on board seems to have boosted crew moral, however I have the feeling that I won't be able to find anyone quiet like you twelve" Picard admitted

Both Naruto and Sasuke smiled at the compliment, it was high praise indeed coming from the famous and legendary Captain Picard

"Thank you captain, we are going to miss being on the Enterprise serving under your command sir" Naruto said as he bowed with respect

"Who knows, perhaps you will serve as part of my crew one day, I am sure both of you shall become great officers" Picard stated, he shook both of their hands before they all began walking towards the transporter room.

On their way they bumped into Suzu "Oh hey guys, are you leaving already?" She asked

"Yeah, our ship has arrived and is in a hurry to leave for some reason" Naruto answered

"Captain, do you mind if I take a minute to say goodbye to Suzu?" Sasuke asked

"Of course, we will be waiting in the transporter room" Picard answered as both he and Naruto continued walking down the corridor

Suzu was standing in front of Sasuke "Its going to suck not being a part of the same crew" She started "I worked so hard training you to be a good sparing partner" She added with a smile

As their eyes connect she quickly turned away to hide a blush "If by good sparing partner you mean punching bag, then yes" He said jokingly

"I want you to keep up your training" she started saying and then suddenly held out her hand with what seemed to be a chip of some sort

"What's this?" He asked as he took it from her

"Its a copy of my training program, I know that you could probably just create a new one but I figured since you had been using my program to train in that you might want to use it" She started to explain as she turned around to hide the obvious blush all over her face "But you know you don't really have to if you don't want to" She added

Sasuke smiled as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, she looked away to avoid staring into his eyes as he held both of both of her hands, she wanted to resist but her body didn't obey her commands as she stayed in place. She finally turned her head and could see his face, he was smiling as it was rare for him to genuinely smile

Sasuke on the other hand was smiling because he found this side of Suzu surprising, only a few months ago this girl was shouting at him for being a jerk. She was the first and only person to really stand up to him and she had won over his admiration as he spent more and more time with her "I am really going to miss spending time with you. And I don't just mean our sparing sessions, just being with you always brightened my days" He admitted to her

Suzu smiled back "Well mister Uchiha, If I didn't know any better it would say you have a crush on me" She said teasingly

It was not Sasuke's turn to blush as he looked away "I don't know if I would go that far" He answered back causing her to smirk. He let out a sigh as he stared back at her "As much as I hate it, I must go now" He told her, however he was still holding onto her hands as neither one of them moved

Without warning she hugged him tightly "I really am going to miss your arrogant ass" she said as she hid some tears from him

Suddenly they was transported without warning and they find themselves next to Naruto

"Got them sir" The man behind the console stated as they felt the ship jump to warp almost instantly

"What the hell just happened?" Sasuke asked as both he and Suzu let go of each other

"Very well, send them up" A voice over the comm stated

"What is going on?" Naruto asked "I was in the middle of a conversation with Captain Picard

"Sorry guys, this isn't how we normally welcome new crew members, well welcome to the USS Freedom, my name is Lieutenant Junior grade Troy Hoyaka

"We are ensigns Naruto Namikazi, Sasuke Uchiha" he paused for a brief moment "And ensign Suzu Nohara" he added, a bit confused by her presence

"What am I doing here? I am not a part of the Freedom's crew" She asked as she stepped off of the transporter pad

"Ah yes, well I warned the captain that Sasuke seemed to be with someone and that I couldn't get a lock onto him due to the close proximity you both had to each other, so he ordered me to beam both of you up" Troy explained

"So what is the rush that couldn't wait a few minutes for us to say our goodbyes?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know, all I know is that the captain is in a hurry, being transporter chief normally means being last to get any news on the ship, I will escort you to the bridge. A tour will be offered once the captain has greeted you

"What about me? The Century is suppose to pick me up this afternoon" Suzu asked

"I am sure the captain will explain everything, so you should just come with us for now" Troy answered

All three of them followed him out of the transporter room and into a turbo lift that would take them to the bridge. The bridge was exactly like a Prometheus class since the Justice class was a variant of it. It could do everything a Prometheus class could except for separating into battle sections, it only had one hull

Troy led them onto the bridge "Captain, these are the two new ensigns, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, as well as the extra we picked up, her name is ensign Suzu Nohara"

The captain got up to get a better look at them "These guys are what everyone is talking about? They aren't much to look at" He commented

"What was that?" Suzu asked slightly insulted, sure he wasn't her captain and this wasn't her ship, but he was essentially insulting them

"After everything Janeway told me about you people, I was expecting something more, oh well" He added

Sasuke could tell that Suzu wanted to speak her mind but he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder and spoke up first "I am sorry that we are a disappointment to you captain, but may I ask what is with this departure?" Sasuke asked

The captain briefly looked at his first officers empty chair and began making his way towards his ready room "Come with me" he said as they all followed him into his ready room. He sat down at his desk "Mr Hoyaka, you can return to your post"

"Understood sir" Troy said as he left

"What about me?" Suzu asked still confused

"You can stay for now" He answered "I seriously don't know why Janeway asked me to take you people for this mission, you just graduated, there is no way you have the experience to pull this mission off" He said with a bit of frustration

"Mission? What mission?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, you see my first officer was on an intelligence mission, his mission was to find out all he could about the new aliens. We lost contact with him one week ago. We sent officers to investigate but we found them all dead, and now they are telling me that I am suppose to send a bunch of kids to do the job?" Tucker explained

"I see, well sir I think we would be the best choice for this mission" Naruto told him

"And what makes you think that? You have no experience as intelligence officers what so ever, your raw right out of the academy and those Red Squad pins mean very little out here" Tucker said sternly

"We may be fresh out of the academy but we have been on the front line since the very first battle of this war, and we have been vital in a few battles!" Suzu stated wanting to defend Red Squad

"Suzu, calm down" Sasuke whispered to her

"Sir, I am not referring to our Starfleet Red Squad training, I think what makes us best suited for this mission is our Konoha Ninja training" Naruto explained

"Konoha Ninja?" Tucker asked

"Our home planet of Konoha is a planet with a culture based entirely around the life style of ninjitsu and with the added powers the planet gave us, it would give us an edge in any intelligence mission we would be sent on" Naruto explained

"What Powers?"

"Explaining it so many times is becoming, how would Shikamaru put it?...Troublesome?" Naruto said with a grin

"Yeah, lets just show him instead" Sasuke suggested

Naruto began making seals "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" suddenly five shadow clones of Naruto appeared next to him

"My god!" Tucker said shocked and surprised

"Not bad eh?" Sasuke stated

"And this is just one of many techniques we can use" Naruto added as his clones disappeared in a poof of smoke

"What the hell was that, was it some kind of illusionary trick?" He asked

"Well not really, to be clear illusions are actually things that we can do, but each of those clones had a physical body" Naruto explained

"Its what we call chakra, we can use it in many ways. We use to be ninjas on our planet and we have had many intelligence missions, we can find your first officer sir, of that I am sure of" Sasuke added

"Well I don't have a choice anyway, Starfleet command has already made the decision" Tucker admitted

"What about me sir?" Suzu asked, no one had really answered her question to begin with

"Right sorry ensign, we are on a very tight schedule so we cannot turn back to return you. Until this is over you are more then welcome to stay as a guest until we can get you to your ship, I will contact Jillian myself and explain the situation" Tucker answered

She looked at Sasuke and Naruto then back at Tucker "Sir, if its all the same to you, I would rather be a part of this mission. I am just as capable as they are, we would normally work in teams of three back home anyway" She suggested

Tucker let out a sigh "Very well, I will have someone give you all a tour of the ship and to show you your quarters, you are dismissed" He told them

All three of them left the ready room, an officer greeted them "Ah, hello, my name is Lieutenant Jake Robinson, I will be showing you around the ship, I still show you to your quarters first and then we will go on a full tour" He told them. They followed him into the turbolift "You know we are all excited to have some people from Red Squad, Deck four" He informed them as he ordered the lift to take them to the fourth deck

"The captain doesn't seem really impressed" Naruto pointed out

"You will have to excuse him, he has been under a lot of stress" Jake explained

As they exit the turbo lift and began walking Naruto whispered at Sasuke "So, you and Suzu hurm?" He said teasingly

"Just shut up and drop it" He whispered back

They arrived at some quarters and entered "These quarters have been assigned to you two, all junior officers have to double up, I just recently got promoted to full Lieutenant and got my own quarters, although if you make it onto the senior staff you would be assigned your own quarters" Jake explained

"What about me?" Suzu asked

"Well since you are a guest I will show you to some guest quarter" Jake answered "You two get settled in while I take her there, I will be back in about one hour to give you all the tour" He added as he led Suzu away

Naruto had one of the biggest grins Sasuke had ever seen "You know, if you want to bunk up with Suzu I am sure it can be arranged" Naruto teased

"I swear to god if you don't shut up" Sasuke answered back

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

Alright, that was fun :P

So by now I think I have kind of made up my mind about Sasuke/Suzu pairing

The biggest change is obviously the fact that Suzu is on the Freedom since the original story only had Naruto and Sasuke. the direction of the story will remain the same of course but scenes may be different from the original. either way I am still having loads of fun with this :)

Anyway, review or don't, either way Rick & Morty is awesome


	2. Mission prep and departure

Hey everyone, I am back with another chapter :)

First to answer the review

bankai777 - No it won't , thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter

So this originally was a really short chapter, I added a whole new scene to try and make it longer with Naruto and Kushina, I tried to extend some other scenes as well. anyway I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Book 3** **-** **Star Trek Predator: For Freedom** **\- Chapter 2,** **mission prep and departure**

* * *

The Freedom was still traveling at high warp , Jake was leading Naruto, Sasuke and Suzu on a Tour of the ship. They went from the bridge to the mess hall, to the sickbay to the holodecks, to the shuttle bay and finally Main engineering and other random places like the computer core and such. They ended the tour where it began, in front of their quarters

"This is a nice ship I'm happy to be serving on such a ship" Sasuke commented

"Yeah but I think I would of loved to be on the Enterprise, or even Voyager better" Naruto stated

"The Freedom is a state of the art battleship, many cadets would be proud to be serving on this ship" Jake added

"Don't take it the wrong way, I really am proud to be serving on the Freedom, its just I was hoping to server under Captain Picard or Captain Chakotay" Naruto quickly told him

"Well at least your with Sasuke, I am alone on the Century" Suzu said with a slightly sad tone

"Yeah, you are right, I am sorry Suzu" Naruto said feeling horrible

"So what are your postings?" Jake asked out of curiosity

"We are security officers, all Konoha officers got assigned security. Although I am hoping to join the bridge crew as a helmsmen" Naruto answered

"And I want to join the Hazard team" Sasuke added

"Well the current hazard team CO is very strict on who gets on the team, so I wish you luck with that. Well I'm going back on duty now, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask, that goes for you as well ensign Nohara" Jake told them

"You can call me Suzu, and thank you" She answered as Jake walked away

"You want to join us?" Sasuke asked Suzu as Naruto entered their quarters

"Sure" She answered with a smile as they both followed Naruto in "These are nice quarters" She commented as she sat down on the couch

"Well it's larger then the one on the Thunder anyway" he said as he allowed himself to fall into one of the bed "And the beds are comfortable too" He added "So what do you think happened to our first officer?" He asked as he sat up

"How should I know? My guess is he was captured by the enemy, or maybe he is just cut off and is in hiding, we wont know until we are actually there" Sasuke answered, he was thinking back to the last time they had an encounter with the new alien race and how he led Naruto into a trap "Maybe you should stay behind, Suzu and I can handle it" Sasuke suggested

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked a bit surprise

"The three of us going may raise suspicion, the two of us would be able to move faster" Sasuke said, knowing that it was just a lie, he just didn't want to lead Naruto into harm again

"What the hell man? First of all Konoha normally operates with three to four men teams, of which I use to be a team leader, your team leader to be more accurate!" Naruto said in protest "So tell me again why I should sit this one out?" He added

"You still can't beat me" Sasuke told him

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? Don't change the subject, I'm coming and that's final" Naruto stated with a bit of frustration

"Don't be an idiot, your best move is to stay here on the ship where its safe, me and Suzu can handle this"

Naruto slammed his fist against the table in anger "Where its safe? Do you have such a low opinion of my skills you don't believe I can do a simple recon and rescue mission? If we were back home I would still be leading teams into dangerous missions, hell I might even be ANBU by now going on the most dangerous missions of all! So you can get off of your high horse because like I said before, I am coming" He said as he walked out of the room in anger

Suzu was speechless as she didn't really know what to do or say "Are you alright?" She asked him

"Its not that I don't believe in him ...I don't believe in myself to keep him safe..." He admitted to her as he let out a sigh

She sat next to him and held his hand "It will be alright, this isn't like back then" She told him, remembering the time Sasuke led both Naruto and herself into the alien ship, and how badly it went. She knew that he was still blaming himself for that "Plus with this war going on, can you really say we are safer on the ship? At least if he comes with us we can both protect him" She said with a smile to comfort him

He held her hand back "Thanks Suzu" He said with a forced smile, although he knew she was right, deep down he was still worried

A few hours later Naruto returned, both Suzu and Sasuke had left. He walked over to the replicator "Hot Chocolate" He ordered, once it was done replicating he picked up the cup and took a sip and sat down at the desk. He was still frustrated by his conversation with Sasuke earlier but he had calmed down since then. He let out a sigh as he activated the computer on the desk "Computer, open a channel to Kushina Uzumaki from Konoha" he ordered it

After a few moments Kushina's face appeared on the screen "Naruto!" She said with a bright smile "You haven't called me in a while, I was getting worried" She told him

"Hey mom, I am really sorry, this war is making it hard for me to find time, however I am making the time right now since I am going to be going on a mission and I am not sure when I will be coming back" He explained

"Its alright sweetie, I understand" She told him "That uniform is different, did you finally graduate?" She asked

He smiled "Yeah, we all graduated a few days ago, both Sasuke and I have been assigned to the same ship" He explained

"You look so handsome, I wish I could have been there" She said with a bit of sadness

"I have a copy of the ceremony, I can send it over to you" He told her

"That would be great" She said in a happier tone "So tell me, what is this mission your going on?" She asked

"Me and Sasuke are tasked with finding a mission officer, I can't go into further details because its an intelligence mission and the enemy could be monitoring our communications" He explained

"I understand, I have full confidence that you will be successful" She told him

Naruto smiled, and then felt upset remembering his conversation with Sasuke "I wish everyone had that confidence in me" He told her

Kushina raised an eyebrow "What's wrong sweetie? Does your new commanding officer have doubts about your abilities?" She asked him

"Although my new captain does indeed have some doubts, that I can understand since to him I am just a cadet fresh out of the academy. No, Sasuke is the one who is doubting me" He explained

Her smiled soften a bit, Sasuke had told her about the mission where he led Naruto and Suzu into a bad situation, although he had left out the details of exactly what happened "I don't think he doubts your skills sweetie, I think he just wants to keep his little brother safe"

"Mom, we both know that I have gone on way more dangerous missions back home, I can take care of myself! I am a Jonin for crying out loud!"

"I know you are, but that doesn't stop the people who love you from worrying about you. Just give him some time"

Naruto let out a sigh "I hope your right"

Suddenly the ship dropped out of warp

"Ensigns Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Suzu Nohara report to deck one observation lounge" The captains voice ordered over the comm

"Got to go mom"

"Alright sweetie, be careful"

"I always am mom" He said with a smile

"Call me back soon, I love you"

"Love you too mom" He said as her face disappeared from the screen, he quickly finished off his Hot Chocolate and placed it in the recycler before heading out

Naruto walked into the lounge, Sasuke and Suzu were already there along with the captain

"Now that we are all here we may begin the mission briefing" Tucker stated as he got up to activate the wall panel

"Why did we stop in the middle of nowhere?" Suzu asked

"We are near the Cardassian border, we are conducting a routine scan of the area to mask our true intentions since it would obvious if a Federation ship just dropped you off" Tucker explained

"So how exactly do we get there then?" Naruto asked

"You will be using the newest shuttle prototype equipped with a cloaking device on loan from the Romulans" He answered

"Shuttle prototype?" Naruto asked intrigued

"That's right, and you have no idea how hard it was to get my hands on it"

"I guess Starfleet doesn't like to lend its prototypes" Sasuke said with a grin

"No...just Tom Paris" Tucker explained "He said, and I quote, if there is a single scratch on my baby there will be hell to pay"

"Wait, Tom Paris? Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris of Voyager?" Naruto asked

"Yes, this is his new design, the next generation in shuttles, the Alpha Flyer!" He stated as the image of the Alpha Flyer appeared on the panel "She incorporates all of the latest Federation and Borg Technology" He added

"Whoe, the Delta Flyer was already pretty awesome, I cant wait to see the Alpha flyer and how he was able to improve it" Naruto said

"So what are our orders?" Sasuke asked

"You will activate the cloaking device and launch the Flyer and set course for the Orb system's fourth planet, it is an M Class planet just inside Cardassian borders. Your mission is to infiltrate the community, you will both be working at the plants as coordinators for the Zaft company. This is where my first officer disappeared, the owner of the Company, Kira Yamato, is against this war and has been helping us secretly for the past few months" Tucker explained with the help of the panel

"But aren't they a Cardassian colony?" Suzu asked

"No, Orb has been invaded by the Cardassians, it was an independent world until not to long ago. It had its own ships, military and technology, they had no intentions of ever invading anyone else and didn't want to ally with anyone who would force them into wars. They just wanted to live in peace, until the Cardassians came along, it was a long and bloody battle but the Cardassians had numbers, eventually they were forced to surrender" Tucker explained

"I hate these Cardassians more and more!" Naruto stated

"So what does a coordinator do at these plants?" Suzu asked

"They work on creating Computer software and technology, its thanks to Zaft that they are able to stay on the cutting edge of technology without help from anyone else" Tucker answered

"I see, what will be expected of us to do?" Sasuke asked

"For Zaft ? nothing, Kira will be passing you off as workers but you will be under his care while there, you will be staying with a man named Athrun Zala, a close friend of Kira"

"Athrun and Kira, why do those names sound familiar?" Naruto wondered

"So our mission is to find out what we can about our first officer while posing as workers at this Zaft company working along side this Kira and Athrun?" Sasuke asked

"Yes and rescue the commander if you can, however if you cannot just report back, do not endanger your lives or his and the lives of the people at Zaft for nothing" Tucker explained

"Understood sir" Naruto answered

"Now follow me, its time we took a look at the Flyer" Tucker said as he lead them out from the room

They made their way to the shuttle bay, the floor started to open up slowly as shuttle was being slowly raised from under the ground

"The Alpha Flyer NX 75740 , Tom's new Toy, she is a beauty" Tucker said as they stood next to it

Naruto's grin grew as he fought the urge to just scream with joy "And I am going to be piloting it!" He stated as he touched the hull

"The cloak is to be left on at all times during this mission, turn it off only when you land" Tucker told them

"But won't they be able to see it?" Sasuke asked

"Kira has a facility ready for you when you arrive, it will also be shielded from scans so it will be safe there, here are the ZAFT Uniforms, you can put them on your way there" He said while handing them out "We had to replicate an extra one for ensign Nohara"

"Alright, anything else?" Sasuke asked

"No, Good luck"

"Thank you sir, alright guys lets go" Naruto said as they entered the flyer

Naruto looked like a kid in a candy store as he began to power on the flyer "All systems are looking good" He said as the consoles came to life

Sasuke was sitting in the co pilots chair and Suzu was at ops "activating the cloaking device" She told them, the flyer cloaked as the bay doors began to open

"Freedom, this is the Alpha Flyer, requesting permission to launch" Naruto stated

"You are clear to launch Flyer" A voice answered

Naruto worked the console as the Flyers engines came to life and left the shuttle bay "We have cleared the shuttle bay, bringing warp engines online" Suzu reported as the engines began emitting a blue glow

"Course and speed set" Naruto stated as he entered the commands, the Flyer entered warp

* * *

 **End chapter 2**

* * *

Well that was chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed it, as you can see, I have added another anime to the mix, Gundamn Seed, for those who haven't caught on yet :P every once in a while, I will be throwing in an other one of my favorite anime in the story

Anyway Review or don't, either way ...Input dumb remark here...(Sorry its like 5:30AM, to tired to think of something :P)


	3. Cardassian occupation of planet Orb

Hey Everyone, I am back with a new chapter :D

No reviews to answer, so on with the show i guess

Just a note, there are two Kira's in this story, one is Kira Nerys from DS9 and there is another Kira once they reach Orb, just want to make that clear before someone thinks I made a mistake :P

So this chapter was originally only 1.5k long, its now almost 4k, i added quite a lot to the chapter, I added a few extra scenes and flesh the hell out of it :P

Anyway enough talking, Here is Chapter 3!

* * *

 **Book 3** **-** **Star Trek Predator: For Freedom** **\- Chapter 3** **, Cardassian occupation of planet Orb**

* * *

The Flyer was at high warp towards Orb

"I wonder that kind of planet Orb is" Naruto

"We don't have a lot of information on it, other then its a class M planet with beautiful oceans much like earth" Sasuke answered

"I am curious about its people, for them to keep up with large powers like the Federation in terms of technology is really impressive" Suzu added

"Makes me wonder how far Konoha would be along if we had embraced technology, considering how fast we learned and adapted" Naruto said as he got up "Well I am going to grab something to eat, you guys want anything?" He asked

"No I am fine" Sasuke answered

"Same with me" Suzu added

"Alright, I will be back in a bit" He said as he walked out of the cockpit and into the back area of the Flyer

There was a bit of awkward silence until Sasuke decided to speak "You know, if you want to spend some time with Naruto you can"

Suzu raised an eyebrow "Why would you think that?" She asked

"Well you know, you once told me that you liked him, now would seem like a great time to spend with him since we are all alone out here" Sasuke explained

Suzu grinned a bit "Yes, its true I do like Naruto, I may even have had a crush on him. However I also know that he doesn't really care for me that way, I know who he really likes" She told him "Plus, there is this other guy who has caught my attention recently, although I have to admit he can be a bit of a jerk, oh and he thinks he is so much cooler then he actually is" She added

Sasuke frowned a bit "If he is such a jerk, why do you like him?" He asked

"Because, he also has this other side that he doesn't really show many people, deep down he is actually a nice and caring person, and he is kind of cute when he is upset as well" She said with a wink

Naruto walked back in with a slice of pizza, he saw Sasuke blushing and Suzu grinning "Did I miss something?" He asked

"Oh nothing, just talking" Suzu said as she smiled

"Alright" Naruto answered back as he sat back at his station, convinced something had happened during his absence

Suddenly an alert began to sound gaining their attention "What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Sensors have picked up a rather large Cardassian task force heading straight for us, I am picking up sixty seven ships in total" Suzu answered

"Could they have detected us?" Naruto suggested

"We have the most advanced Romulan cloak available, they shouldn't be able to track us" Sasuke stated

"Well they are on a collision course with us, if we don't do anything we will slam right into one of them" Suzu informed them

"I am dropping us out of warp and moving us out of their way, let's see if they change course to follow us" Naruto said as he worked his console to change their course slightly before dropping out of warp

"What are they doing?" Sasuke asked as the flyer was now at a full stop

"They haven't changed their course, it looks like they haven't detected us" Suzu answered

"Good, then it was just a coincidence, we should be safe" Sasuke stated relieved

"But Deep Space Nine is not, I just calculated their projected course, and it goes strait to Deep Space Nine" Suzu informed them

"Neji is on Deep Space Nine" Naruto stated

"We have to warn them somehow" Sasuke added

"But if we send out a message it could get intercepted by the Cardassians, and they could trace it back to us. We cannot risk getting found out" Suzu said with a sad tone

"I have an idea, however its risky, if Neji see's it then he will be able to figure it out" Sasuke said as he began working on the message

"What if Neji isn't there to see it?" Suzu asked

"Then Deep Space Nine is in trouble..." Sasuke answered

Meanwhile on Deep Space Nine Neji had just arrived from Earth and he was meeting with Captain Sisko for the first time

"Welcome to Deep Space Nine ensign" Sisko told him as he offered him a handshake

"Thank you sir, its an honor to be here" Neji answered as he shook his hand

"Well I pulled quite a lot of favors in to have you, I was surprised at how many captains wanted Konoha officers. I guess your reputation has grown, I still can't believe Captain Tucker got two, I can see why Chakotay got two, I mean Voyager is Janeway's flagship but Tucker?" Sisko stated

"I believe its because of the pair, Naruto and Sasuke, work best together sir" Neji explained

"Captain, this is odd, we are getting a coded message, but I can't figure out what it means" Kira informed them

"What do you mean? Who is it from?" Sisko asked

"Its origin is unknown, it looks like they are trying to mask is origin point" Kira reported back

"What does it say?" He asked

"The dragons are heading for the fortress to slay the Hyuga, scramble to arms, this is a message from your friend Sasuto"

"Captain I believe this message was intended for me" Neji told them

"What makes you believe that?" Sisko asked

"Well sir, my full name is Neji Hyuga, the fortress could indicate Deep Space Nine, and this is just a guess but Sasuto almost sounds like, Sasuke and Naruto? But why would they send such an odd message" He explained

"What do you suppose it means?" Kira asked

"Well I think I understand most of it, their saying I'm in danger, that must mean Deep Space Nine is in danger, but why would they just not outright say it, and why not just say it clearly" Neji explained and wondered

"When I was in the resistance we sometimes sent out codded messages that would look like complete gibberish to the Cardassians, however the intended target would understand instantly, could this be something similar?" Kira suggested

"Its possible, but I wonder what they are doing that requires them to send me a coded message like this" Neji answered

"Either way I would rather not take the chance, all hands red alert, Commander Kira you have the Ops, I'm going to take the Defiant out to scout the area, call Starfleet and tell them to send more ships, Neji your with me" Sisko stated as he got into the lift

"Yes sir" Neji answered as he joined him

Back on the flyer

"The dragons are heading for the fortress to slay the Hyuga, scramble to arms, this is a message from your friend Sasuto, Do you really think he is going to understand that?" Naruto asked

"If its too clear and it gets intercepted by the enemy ships they will know someone is in their space, Neji should be able to figure it out" Sasuke answered

"What's with Sasuto?" Naruto asked

"Its the first three letters of my name, and last three of yours" Sasuke explained

"What about Suzu?" He asked

"Well Neji isn't aware that she is with us" Sasuke answered

"Well, technically you did use my part of my name without realizing it" Suzu said with a grin

Sasuke looked at the name again and realized that Suzu's first letters are Su, so she was right, he had unintentionally used all three of their names "Anyway we should resume course before something else happens" Sasuke suggested

"Agreed" Naruto stated as he entered the commands into the console, the Flyer entered warp and resumed its course for Orb

After a few hours the Flyer had finally arrived in the Orb system, it was crawling with Cardassian ships, they carefully entered orbit

"Wow, its a beautiful planet" Naruto commented as he stared at the blue oceans

"Their planet is very similar to earth, except I think they have larger oceans" Suzu added as she also admired the beauty of Orb

"Although there seems to be a lot of debris scattered around the system" Naruto stated

"Sending the signal" Sasuke stated as they waited for a response

It didn't take long as the image of a young man appeared on the screen "My name is Kira Yamato, please identify yourselves" He requested

"I am Ensign Sasuke Uchiha , this is Ensigns Naruto Uzumaki and Suzu Nohara" Sasuke answered

"We have been sent from the Federation" Naruto added

"They sent me ensigns? What were they thinking, I asked for real intelligence officer!" Kira answered back, obviously not impressed with them

"I am sorry that we are a disappointment to you, but we are here now, and I can assure you that we are qualified for this mission" Naruto answered, hiding the fact that he felt insulted

"Whatever, I'm sending you the co-ordinance to land, welcome to Orb, Kira out" He said as his face vanished from the screen

"Well he is a bit of an arrogant prick isn't he" Suzu stated

"Just a bit" Naruto agreed with her

"Calm down guys, its normal for him to react the way he did, captain Tucker had the same reaction remember?" Sasuke reminded them "Although Naruto you did impress me, I though for sure you were going to start shouting at him" Sasuke said with a grin

"Yeah well, I am a Starfleet officer now, I am not a kid anymore" Naruto answered back

"Coordinates received, transferring to the Conn" Suzu told them

"Got it, beginning landing sequence" Naruto stated as the Flyer began descending through the atmosphere slowly, they had to be careful not to damage the cloak since they couldn't raise their shields

"We have exited the atmosphere, cloak is still intact and hull temperatures are returning to normal, we should be in the clear" Suzu informed them

"Let's not celebrate until we have landed" Naruto answered back

The flyer was approaching a rather large building with a large flat surface, he slowly landed on the top and a large dome began to shut around the entire top of the building, once it was completely shut the Flyers cloak deactivated

Naruto, Suzu and Sasuke stepped out of the Flyer and were greeted by Kira

"Welcome to Orb, nice shuttle you have there" He commented

"Thanks, its a prototype" Naruto answered, still not impressed by young man in front of them

"Here are the uniforms that you will be wearing while on this planet" He said as he handed both Naruto and Sasuke some uniforms "I am sorry but I wasn't aware that there was going to be a third person, I will have to get you one as well miss" He said as he pressed a few buttons on his device

"But we were already given uniforms, we are wearing them right now" Sasuke stated a bit confused

"I know, but there have been some minor changes that the Cardassians have forced upon us, such as their Logo and other alterations" Kira explained

"So what is so special about these uniforms?" Naruto asked

"These are the uniforms of Plants, the ranks I have given you will allow you access to everything in Zaft" Kira explained as a young girl walked in with what looked to be another uniform "Here you go miss" He said as he handed it to Suzu

"So have you heard anything from our officer ?" Sasuke asked

"My executive and best friend has been searching for him" Kira answered

"Sorry I'm late" A voice came from behind them

"That would be him now, this is Athrun Zala, my executive second in charge of Zaft"

"I have some news on your missing officer" Athrun explained

"That's good news, what is it?" Naruto asked

"My sources tell me that he is being held in a Cardassian base not far from here" Athrun answered

"Great, then we should go and get him as soon as possible" Naruto said

"Naruto, this is a stealth mission, cloak and dagger, we get info and IF we can get him without trouble then we do it, if we can't then we call the captain, those are our orders" Sasuke reminded him

"Yeah I know" Naruto answered back

"Can you show us the place where they are holding him?" Sasuke asked

"Sure, follow me" Athrun answered

"Naruto, you stay with Kira, if anything happens to us you must report back to the captain and make sure Kira stays safe" Sasuke told him

"Excuse me? Why are you asking me to stay behind? This is our mission, this better not be because you don't think I can carry out this mission" Naruto stated, he was doing his best not to lose his cool like he had done back on the Freedom

"Naruto don't argue with me, I was given mission command, I expect you to obey my orders" Sasuke answered back

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes with anger, he couldn't believe that Sasuke was still doubting his skills after everything they had gone through together. Tension was rising as Sasuke was starting to believe that Naruto was actually going to attack him as they stared at each other

Suzu quickly stepped in between them "Hey that's fine, I will stay behind with Naruto, I mean your just going to get some information anyway, you don't need us for that" She said with a forced smile in an attempt to calm the situation down

"Whatever" Naruto said in frustration

"Come with me, I will show you two around, you can change into the new uniforms while your at it" Kira suggested as he led Naruto out of the room

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief "Thank you Suzu" He told her

"Look, I am not always going to be here to bail you out, you are going to need to face him and talk things out at some point" She said as she quickly ran to catch up to Kira and Naruto

"Problems?" Athrun asked

"No, let's just go" Sasuke answered as he followed Athrun out of the room.

"Are you sure? Because that kind of looked intense back there" Athrun stated

But Sasuke remained silent, he was thinking back to when he saw Naruto being hit and dragged away on the alien ship "Never again..." He said in a low voice

"I beg your pardon?" Athrun asked

"Sorry. I was thinking out loud" Sasuke answered

Meanwhile both Suzu and Naruto had changed into the new version of the Zaft Uniforms

"I am so sick and tired of Sasuke acting like he is so much better then I am, its like he forgets that I use to be the team leader" He said in frustration

"I am sure he has his reasons" Suzu answered back as she entered the room in her uniform "So how do I look?" She asked trying to change the subject

Naruto smiled "You look great, but you also look great in just about anything" He added with a grin

"Aww thanks" she said with a blush

"Well since you two are suppose to be my body guards, do you want a tour of the Plants?" Kira asked

"Well since we have nothing better to do why not" Naruto answered

"We can stop and eat along the way, Zaft has some of the best food on the planet" Kira stated

"Do you have Ramen?" Naruto asked

"Of course" Kira answered

"Well I am going to have to compare it to see if its better then ramen from Konoha" He said with a grin

"So I have been wondering" Suzu started as they walked down a corridor "What exactly is Zaft and Plants?" She asked

"Well you see before the Cardassian occupation Plants was composed of mostly large space stations that acted as colonies, you see Orb has no desires to expand its borders by colonizing other planets, we have everything we need right here so we began building massive stations throughout our system, Plant was mostly responsible for governing the colonies, this building was where Orb and Plant would work together as a unified government" Kira explained

"What about Zaft?" Naruto asked

"Zaft was the military branch of Orb, and by extension, Plants, It was responsible for defending the planet and the colonies. Now its reduced to working for the Cardassians, both Zaft and Plants is a shell of their former selves that is kept alive just for the sake of keeping peace while the Cardassians drain our resources and oppress the people" Kira answered

"So wait, we didn't see any stations out there on our way in" Suzu stated

"Yeah... When Zaft's space forces were defeated the Cardassians demanded the unconditional surrender of Orb and its colonies, Zaft's ground forces had no intention of just giving the planet to them and the Colonies were also not going to give in, they figured if the Cardassians wanted the planet so bad they that they would have to pay for every inch they took. So the Cardassians began to open fire on the colonies, destroying them all one by one, Orb instantly offered them their surrender to stop the slaughter but they just continued destroying the stations, they even broadcasted the cries and screams to the entire planet. When they were finished they once again demanded the unconditional surrender of Orb, after losing billions of civilians in a matter of hours what was left of Zaft was completely demoralized and the government surrendered unconditionally"

Both Suzu and Naruto were horrified "So all that debris we saw on our way in..." Naruto started to say

"Use to be the Plant colonies" Kira finished

"That also explains why none of the cities have been damaged by the invasion" Suzu added

"The Cardassians wanted to keep the infrastructure intact, it makes for easier exploiting of the resources and people" Kira explained

Meanwhile Athrun and Sasuke had made it to the Cardassian Base not far from the Plant building

"Security is on the alert ever since they captured your officer" Athrun explained

"So how do we get in?" Sasuke asked

"The Cardassians are so arrogant they use Orb citizens to help operate the basic functions of the base, of course keeping them from vital areas and information" Athrunanswered

"I see, so I assume that means you have someone on the inside?" Sasuke asked

"That is correct" He answered as he activated a communicator "Cagalli come in, this is Athrun"

"Athrun? I wasn't expecting you so soon" A girls voice that Sasuke assume was Cagalli answered

"Can you get us in?" Athrun asked

"I am going to deactivate the security in sector F for _maintenance_ , you have ten minutes Athrun" she answered

"Thanks Cagalli, I owe you one" Athrun told her

"Actually that's four now" She answered back

Athrun and Sasuke sneaked around the guards and were able to get inside the base without tripping any alarms and met up with Cagalli. Like everyone who worked for ZAFT she was also in a White uniform

"Cagalli, its nice to see you again" Athrun said as they approached the young girl

"Who is this?" She asked

The girl had blond hair and brown eyes, she was rather beautiful

"This is Sasuke" He answered before leaning in to whisper in her ear "He is from the Federation"

"Ah well then, hi my name is Cagalli Athha, I use to be part of the Zaft before these bastards drafted me" She told him

"Won't they notice us?" Sasuke asked concerned as he saw some Cardassians walk by

"Not now that we are in, unless they see us doing something we aren't suppose to be doing. They wont notice since we are all dressed in our uniforms, as far as they are concerned we are just former Zaft that got drafted by to work for them" Athrun explained

"I see, so where is our officer?" Sasuke asked

"Come with me" Cagalli answered as all three of them casually walk around the base

Meanwhile back at Plant

"Well I have to admit, that ramen was good, however not as good as back home" Naruto stated

"Well thanks, I have to get going now, there are some things I need to do. I am the commander of Zaft after all" He explained as he led them into a room "Here are Athrun's quarters, this is where you will be staying while on Orb. Don't worry there is a lot of spaces and guest rooms for all of you" He explained

"I see, but aren't I suppose to be guarding you?" Naruto asked

"I am in no danger, this is Plant after all, the Cardassians have no reason to attack us, for as long as they believe we are pacified they won't risk igniting a rebellion

"Alright I guess" Naruto answered

"Oh just stay out of Athrun's room, he doesn't like people in there without his permission" Kira added before leaving the room.

Naruto sat down to relax as Suzu looked around

"These quarters are quite large" Suzu commented as she explored the rooms

"Yeah, I wish we had quarters like these on the Freedom" Naruto answered as he began to think "Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, why do those names sound familiar?" He thought to himself "Where have I Heard those names before?"

Suzu was still exploring as she entered another room, it had a large bed and everything you would expect to see in a bedroom "I wonder what people wear on Orb when they aren't in uniform" She said as she opened the closet "Jeez, this closet is bigger then my quarters back on the Thunder" She joked as she looked at the clothing. there were more Zaft uniforms, a few article of clothing however something caught her attention, her eyes widen "Naruto, you better come see this!" She said while backing out of the closet

"What is it?" He asked as he walked into the room "Isn't this Athrun's room?" Naruto asked

"Kira didn't exactly tell us which room was Athrun's room, but that's that the point, look at this!" She said pointing at something inside the closet

Naruto walked over to see what had her acting weird, he saw the Zaft uniforms and other random pieces of clothing, but when he saw what Suzu was pointing at he was just as shock as she was, two Starfleet uniforms with black collars

* * *

 **End chapter 3**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it, I also hope you are enjoying the little Gundam Seed that I have thrown into this story :) since I am also a huge GDS fan. The original story did not go into details about how Orb fell and what Zaft and Plants were, so I came up with that addition to the story, I also added more dialogue to the DS9 Scene,

Another small difference is also that since Suzu was around I had her intervene with Sasuke and Naruto (The scene where Sasuke tells Naruto to stay behind with Kira), originally Naruto just got frustrated with Sasuke and accepted the order, this time since she was around I made the moment much more tense since i could use her to defuse the situation, i think it turned out well :D

Anyway, Review or Don't, Either way Cagalli still kicks major ass in Gundam Seed


	4. Unknown Intelligence

They Everyone,

Hey I have a review :P

rjdevelbiss- Thank you for the review, Oh STO, how i remember how excited i was when it first came out, actually i was in the middle of writing the original scripts to these stories back then lol. What a let down that game turned out to be "sigh" If only they didn't use an engine built for "super heroes" Maybe it wouldn't have felt weird flying your ship, and maybe the Starbase and ship interiors wouldn't feel so huge, I swear the interior of my defiant wouldn't be able to physically fit inside of my ship! This is Star Trek Cryptic! NOT DR WHO :P lol sorry about that rant, Thank you so much for your review, I am happy that my story is peeking your interest in Star Trek again and I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

So I am back already, so soon after my last chapter. Well since this was a rather small chapter it took almost no time to re-write, I also really didn't have a lot of opportunity to add new scenes to lengthen the story, every time I tried it just looked like I was trying to add stuff for the sake of making it longer and it didn't look good, so rather then screw around with it I figured I would just release it now :P

Anyway I know its a short one "just under 2K" But I hope you all enjoy the new chapter

* * *

 **Book 3 - Star Trek Predator: For Freedom - Chapter 4, Unknown Intelligence  
**

* * *

Sasuke Athrun and Cagalli were walking through the base

"They just moved him into this area last night" Cagalli explained as she led the group

"Do you think that there is anyway we could get him out of here without raising any alarms?" Sasuke asked as he looked around

Athrun gave both Sasuke and Cagalli a Nudge "Cagalli, what are you doing tonight? I was thinking me you and Sasuke could all go out and see a movie" He suddenly started saying

"Oh I know, have any of you seen the new sci fi? Kira went to see it the other day and said its a must see" Athrun suggested

"Oh? What is it about?" Cagalli asked

"Its an alternate reality of what would have happened had the colonies broken away into their own and genetically modified themselves to be smarter and stronger. This causes relations with the planet to deteriorate as they are divided over genetic engineering, with the people on the planet known as Naturals and the ones from the colonies known as Coordinators, they fight using these suits called Gundam as well as ships both in space and on the planet, its really interesting" Athrun answered

"Sure, sounds like fun" Cagalli answered

"Awesome! We should go see it together tonight, we can drop by and eat dinner first, what do you think Sasuke?" Athrun asked him

"Huh? Oh yeah sounds like a good plan" Sasuke quickly answered

Athrun watched as the Cardassian walked down the corridor and left the area "Alright he's gone, that was a close one" he said with a sigh of relief

"Do you think that we have been detected?" Sasuke asked

"No I think he was just passing by, we should be fine" Athrun answered

"Its a good thing you noticed, and to answer your question Sasuke, during the day there is too much security to get away with taking him, during the night would be the best time" Cagalli explained

"That's great, then we can do it tonight" Sasuke suggested

"Well the only problem is that they don't allow Zaft to stay over during the night" She explained

"Well there is one other option, I can hide in the base" Sasuke told them

"That would be impossible, they do a full scan of the base every night to make sure no one other then Cardassians are inside. Anyone caught without authorization is executed after a lengthy interrogation session" Cagalli stated

Sasuke grinned "That wouldn't be a problem for me, all I need to know is when the scan starts, using my powers I can make my life signs disappear for a limit of time"

"Really? You have powers?" Cagalli asked "What kind of powers?" She added

"We can talk about that later, do you know the exact time that they do the scan?" Sasuke asked

"Every night at exactly twenty two hundred hours" She told him

"Perfect, Athrun, I need you to go tell Naruto about the plan, no wait, telling Naruto about the plan will only make him want to join me and do something stupid. Just tell him that I am out in the city gathering information"

"I will stay with Sasuke until I have to go. You should get ready to leave by the same door you exited in exactly ten minutes" Cagalli told him

"Understood, good luck Sasuke" As he walked past Cagalli he stopped for a second "And you don't do anything stupid that would get you in trouble, you know what they would to do you if they found out"

"I know, don't worry I will be careful" She answered back as Athrun walked away

He was able to exit from the base undetected , meanwhile Naruto had laid out the uniforms on the bed

"Why would they have Starfleet uniforms?" Suzu asked as she examined them

"One of them is a Lieutenant and the other a Lieutenant Commander, whats with the black collars" Naruto said

"What should we do?" She asked him

Naruto took out a tricorder and connected it to the Flyers computer "Computer, how many colored departments are there in Starfleet" Naruto asked

"there are four standard colored department and three Special Ops departments, The standards are red for command officers, yellow for security and engineering blue for science and teal for medical. Special ops are white for fighter pilots, green for marine corp" The computer explained

"Wait, computer you said that there are three special ops, what is the third department color?" Naruto asked

"That information is classified" The computer answered

"Classified?" He said surprised

"Let me try, Computer, what department does the black collared uniforms belong to" Suzu asked

"That information is classified" the computer just repeated

"Nice try Suzu, unfortunately we are right back where we started" Naruto stated with a sigh as he closed the tricorder

They suddenly hear the doors to the main quarters slid open

"Hello? Naruto? Suzu?" They heard Athrun call out

"Oh crap, what should we do?" Suzu asked

Naruto quickly put the uniforms back into the closet the way he found them and shoved his tricorder into his pocket and casually walked out of the room followed by Suzu

"Hey Athrun, where is Sasuke?" Naruto casually asked

"He is scouting the city looking for information and a way of getting your officer out of here" Athrun answered

"Oh did you find him? The officer that is" Suzu asked

"Yes, but it's too heavily guarded right now to do anything, so he is trying to gather information and formulate a plan to rescue him" Athrun told him

"I see, well that's good I guess" Naruto said trying to act normal

"What were you doing in my room?" Athrun asked

"oh nothing we were just looking around, we didn't touch anything I swear" Suzu quickly answered nervously

"I see , please keep out of my room in the future, its my, personal space" Athrun told them as he took a peek inside his room

"Ah sorry we didn't even know it was your room, Kira did mention it but he had to leave in a hurry and I guess he forgot to actually tell us which room was actually yours" Naruto explained, it was actually the truth

"Its alright I'm going to rest for a bit if you don't mind" Athrun said as he removed the top of his uniform

"Sure make yourself at home" Naruto said with a grin

"How nice of you, considering it is my home" Athrun said with a smile as the doors closed behind him

"What do we do now?" Suzu whispered

"For now we wait, I want to try and gather a bit more information if possible" Naruto whispered back

The rest of the day was uneventful and it was getting close to twenty one hundred thirty hours.

"I will be forced to leave soon" Cagalli told Sasuke

"Don't worry I can take care of myself" He said with a grin

"Look, if you need any help press this button, it will signal me that your in trouble" Cagalli said as she handed him a small device "I will be waiting for you near the second street, please be careful" She added

"Thanks for all your help, Starfleet will appreciate this I am sure" Sasuke answered back

She walked away to sign off for the day as Sasuke went to find a room where he could hide in and got ready to mask his presence from the sensors. The clock was ticking and twenty two hundred hours was fast approaching

"Its almost twenty two hundred, are all those worthless Zaft people gone yet?" One of the Cardassians asked

"One of them is just sighing out now" Another answered

"She sure is cutting it close, last time someone was late, they learned their lesson" The first one said with a grin

The second one observed Cagalli on the monitor "I wouldn't mind if she would have been late, she's kind of cute, I would of enjoyed giving her a lesson" The second one said as he watched her leave

"Enough of that, its twenty two hundred now, lets start the scan" The first stated

Sasuke was in a dark room alone, concentrating on hiding his Chakra and life force from the sensors

"Scan is complete, its all clear" The second one reported

"I wonder how long it takes for the scan to complete, just to be on the safe side I will stay like this for five more minutes" Sasuke thought to himself, unaware that the scan had already been completed.

After five minutes Sasuke got back up and stood by the door

"Neji , I really could use your help right now, your Byakugan would have came in handy, but oh well my Sharingan will have to do" Sasuke though to himself

At the same time far away from Orb the Defiant and a full Federation task force was just outside of Deep Space Nine

"Nothing yet on sensors yet sir" Neji said with a sigh

"Keep looking" Sisko told him

"Sir if this turns out to be a false alarm, you may hold me responsible captain" Neji told him

"Ensign, we can never be too careful, I would rather we prepare and nothing happens, then being caught off guard" Sisko answered back

Suddenly Neji's console began go chime "Wait a second sir, long range, detecting seventy three Cardassian ships and twenty five Breen ships" He reported

"Well then, I guess it wasn't a false alarm, what is our fleet status" Sisko asked

"Thanks to the advance warning, our fleet will be more then ready to meet them sir, Deep Space Nine should be able to handle that many ships" Kira answered from the comm

"Good, all hands red alert I'm taking command of the fleet" Sicko stated as the lights on the bridge dimmed down

Back on Orb Naruto and Suzu were with Kira and Athrun waiting for word from Sasuke

"Maybe he was found out, why didn't you stay with him Athrun?" Naruto asked worried about Sasuke

"Don't worry, a friend of mine is showing him the way around town" Athrun answered "Plus its just a bit over twenty two hundred" He added

"Cagalli?" Kira asked

"Yeah" Athrun answered "By the way, did you guys happen to go through my closet out of curiosity?" He asked

Kira was a bit surprised and raised an eyebrow at Athrun and then looked for Naruto and Suzu's response

"Um no of course not, we didn't touch anything" Suzu said nervously

"Hurm, you sure about that?" Athrun asked once more

"We I may have taken a peek, Suzu wanted to know what Orb people wore, I mean you couldn't be dressed in Zaft uniforms all the time" Naruto answered, both of them got up causing both Suzu and Naruto do to the same "Then again perhaps you two are the ones hiding something from us aren't you" He said as he reached for a kunai in one of his pockets

Athrun let out a sigh "They know too much"

"It would appear to be the case, how unfortunate" Kira added

* * *

 **End chapter 4**

* * *

Well, it looks like Suzu and Naruto are in more trouble then Sasuke is at the moment, what are they hiding? Find out in chapter 5 :)

Anyway, Review or don't, either way the Bethesda Creation Club is a joke, don't pay for mods!


	5. The escape and new allies

Hey every one,

Another chapter has arrived! Only a few more to go before the end of this book!

I really did forget how short my chapters were back then, well I added like 1.5K to this chapter, almost doubled it. There are some major changes to the original story, won't go into details here for spoilers :P

Anyway no reviews so on with the show!

Here is Chapter 3!

* * *

 **Book 3 - Star Trek Predator: For Freedom - Chapter 5, The escape and new allies**

* * *

Naruto suddenly got into a defensive stance, Suzu stood by his side and did the same

"What are you two doing?" Kira asked them

"This is interesting, I wonder what a graduate from Red Squad can do" Athrun said with a grin as he got into a fighting stance

"Suzu, I can handle this alone" Naruto told her

"Yeah, I don't want to be responsible for hurting a girl" Athrun added

Suzu's eye suddenly twitched "I beg your pardon? Could you repeat that, I don't think I heard you correctly" She said as she stood in front of Naruto

"Don't take it personally, I just don't want to hurt you" Athrun told her

"Naruto, please let me handle this jerk"

"Just don't kill him, at least not until we know who they are" Naruto told her as he took a few steps back

"I am sorry but I don't want to fight a girl, I just can't guarantee I would be able hold back"

Naruto could tell that Suzu was about to blow as she clenched her fist tightly

"Athrun stop, your acting like an idiot" Kira told him

"Its too late to back down now, trust me you won't need to hold anything back against me, or are you all talk?" She said with fire in her eyes

"Seriously?.." Kira said sigh a sigh

"Alright fine, let me have a little fun Kira, I promise to try and stop before I hurt her" Athrun stated

Kira let out another sigh "Fine, whatever, but I am not responsible for this"

"Come on, I will give you the first shot" Suzu told him as she stood in front of him

"Aren't you being just a tad bit arrogant?" Athrun stated

"This coming from you? Just shut up and take your shot already"

Naruto just shook his head "I almost feel sorry for him" He thought to himself

Athrun began running towards Suzu, she held her ground and stood still, as he was about to hit her she simply moved her head at the last second

"I said I was going to give you the first hit, I never said I was going to stand still for it" She told him with a grin

He immediately tried to hit her again, and once more she moved out of the way, frustrated he began to initiate a full attack with kicks and punches, however no matter how fast he was Suzu would either dodge, move or simply side step out of the way, her movements were graceful.

He began to double his efforts until finally he was able to strike her square in her face causing him to grin

However Suzu had not flinched, a bit of blood began to drip from her mouth "Don't get too cocky, I was tired of how slow you were so I just stopped dodging to finally let you get your one free hit, however now its my turn, let's see how long it takes before I hit you" She said as she wiped the blood from her mouth with her sleeve

She instantly disappeared from his sight and appeared behind him kicking him in the back and sending him crashing to the ground, he quickly got back to his feet and faced her

"Oh, was I too quick? I am so sorry, maybe you weren't ready? I mean I couldn't possibly have been too fast for you, I am just a weak girl after all, the only explanation is that you weren't ready right?" She said with a grin

"How is she this quick? And that hit was pretty hard too" Athrun thought to himself

"Alright, are you ready? I will slow down a bit for you, maybe your just not warmed up. Alright, here I come!"

She once again went on the attack, but she had slowed down her speed significantly, Athrun was able to see her attacks and began blocking them, however she was still to fast for him to do anything other then block and be on the defensive, after a few moments Suzu jumped back

Athrun was panting while she had barely broken a sweat "There, you looked all warmed up now, obviously you can land a punch on me right? I am after all just a girl, how could I ever stop a punch from such a powerful man?"

Athrun was starting to get frustrated, he had enough of being toyed with, he didn't care anymore if she was a girl. He was going to shut her up one way or another

He began running towards her as fast as he could, he was going to put all of his speed and strength into this one attack, Suzu had yet to move a muscle. As his fist neared Suzu's face she instantly grabbed it with her hand, forcing him into a complete stop

"Is something wrong? Are we taking a break?" She asked him as she squeezed his hand "Alright, I guess you can lay down" She said as she grabbed his arm and lifted him up before slamming him to the ground

He quickly rolled back to his feet

"Athrun, that's enough" Kira told him

"I can do this" He answered back not wanting to admit defeat

Suzu let out a sign of her own "Are you really so arrogant that you can't admit that I am better then you? Seriously?"

"Truth is, I have been hiding my true strength..."

But before he could even finish his sentence Suzu disappeared from his sigh and appeared in front of him kicking him sending him flying backwards, she then appeared behind him and punched him sending him flying forward, she then appeared in front of him and kicked him in the jaw sending him flying upwards and finally she appeared above him and kicked him on the head sending him crashing into the ground, she landed next to him and set her foot on his back to keep him from getting up

"Yeah, so was I, truth be told, I am still holding back" She said as she kept her foot on his back

Naruto was standing in front of Kira, he had generated a blue ball in his hand as he stared at Kira "Well, now that's out of the way we can continue our conversation, what are you hiding from us, did those uniforms belong to Starfleet officers? Do you plan on turning us over to the Cardassians? Or are you perhaps looking to infiltrate Starfleet and spy for your Cardassian overlords?" Naruto asked him

"Wait you have the wrong idea!" Kira told him

Suddenly Naruto threw a Kunai with his other hand with lighting speed, it hit the wall behind Kira, however a tiny bit of blood began to drip from his cheek "I am not interested in your lies or excuses" He said as he slowly began to walk towards Kira "You see what I have here?" He said while showing his blue ball of chakra "This is pure energy we call chakra, this is what I call a rasengan, it will burn or destroy anything it touches. I am giving you ten seconds to answer my question" He told him as he stood a few feet away from him "Ten, nine.."

"Let's all just calm down, this is getting out of hand" Kira told him

"I am perfectly calm, how long I remain calm is up to you, eight, seven..."

"Look, whatever you think this is, its wrong!" Kira once again pleaded with him

"Wrong answer, and you wasted three seconds, four, three..."

"My name is Lieutenant Commander Kira Yamato, as your superior officer I order you to stand down!" Kira quickly stated

"I don't believe you, two, one..."

"I can prove it! If you kill me you will be court-martialed that I can assure you!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, the blue ball of energy disappeared "Very well, how are you going to prove it?"

"Take out your tricorder" Kira told him

Meanwhile Sasuke had made his way to the front of the room where the officer was being held

"Damn it, I need a code" He said as he examined the panel, he heard footsteps "wait someone is coming" He quickly hid as a guard came around the corner carrying what seemed to be a tray of food

Sasuke quickly activated his sharingan as he observed the guard enter the code into the panel, he grinned as the door opened "Got it"

After a few minutes the guard exited the room and left, Sasuke quickly ran and copied the officer's movements perfectly and the door opened

"Back so soon? Just because you brought me lunch doesn't mean I am going to spill any information on the Federation, go to hell" The man said as he spat at Sasuke

"Well I WAS planning on rescuing you, but if you insist I can just leave" Sasuke answered as he used his sleeve to wipe away the spit

"Wait what? Who are you?" The man asked

"My name is Ensign Sasuke Uchiha , my mission is to rescue you and get you off of this planet" Sasuke answered

"My name is Commander Rick Bombay, first officer of the USS Freedom" Rick told him

"Rick Bombay? Why does that sound familiar?"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Sir we are being hailed by the USS Freedom, a Justice class ship" Suzu told him_

 _"The Freedom? She is a brand new ship, on screen" Tim ordered_

 _"This is Captain Rick Bombay of the USS Freedom, I'm taking command of the fleet. The station has been disabled, we think they want to capture it, if they capture Starbase twelve this will give them a foothold in Federation space and we cant allow that" Rick explained_

 _"I agree completely" Tim answered back_

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Weren't you a captain not to long ago?" He asked him

"What?" Rick said slightly confused

"We can talk about that later, lets get the hell out of here first" Sasuke suggested

"You won't get any argument from me there, oh sorry about spitting on you by the way"

"No problem" Sasuke told him

"So what is the plan, how do we get out of this place?" Rick asked

"At exactly midnight, the security sensors from Sector F will be down for ten minutes, we have to get out of here with in that time frame"

"So what time is it now?"

"About twenty three hundred hours" Sasuke answered

"Well great, how do we avoid the patrols for one hour?" Rick asked

"How often do they come see you?"

"During the night, once if I'm lucky for lunch" Rick answered

"Then I guess we can stay in here until about twenty three hundred forty hours, then we get in place to leave" Sasuke suggested

"Alright" Rick agreed "Well since we have some time, what's this about me being a captain?" He asked

"About a year ago, I was on board the USS Thunder in defense of Starbase Twelve, a man called Captain Rick Bombay took command of the fleet, I believe it was also the Freedom as well" Sasuke explained

"Oh yeah, that was me, well the Freedom was a brand new ship just out of space dock, the Captain was still on his way from Dee[ Space Nine, so I took command as acting captain" Rick explained

"I see"

"Hey, the USS Thunder, wasn't that the ship with Red Squad Cadets? I heard it got destroyed" Rick asked

"Yeah it was destroyed in defense of Romulus, most of the crew were saved by the Enterprise" Sasuke explained

They continued to talk about random stuff during the night, as planned when twenty three hundred forty came along they got into position in sector F

Sasuke looked at the time, it was now twenty three hundred fifty nine hours "One more minute"

As the time changed to zero hundred hours, Sasuke opened the door and they slid outside without setting off any alarms. They were moving slowly as to not alert any guards outside

"So where are we going?" Rick whispered

"I have a friend waiting for us, don't worry" Sasuke whispered back

They were making their way to the Second street, Sasuke was looking around, he saw a flashlight waving and they made their way towards it

"Sasuke, you made it!" Cagalli said happily

"Yeah, lets get out of here, the sooner we get him off this planet the better" Sasuke told her as they got into the car and drove off

"I cant thank you enough Ensign, who sent you?" Rick asked

"Captain Tucker, I have just been assigned to the USS Freedom" Sasuke explained

"Well I am sure glad to have you on board, where were you station before? You must have been an Intel officer" Rick asked

"Well I just graduated actually" Sasuke answered

"Wait what!? You are trying to tell me that you are a green ensign who was sent to rescue me from an Cardassian Occupied world... What was the captain thinking?" Rick stated shocked

"Hey I got you out didn't I? And its not like I was the captains first choice, it was an order given by Admiral Janeway, there is another one with me waiting for us" Sasuke stated, slightly upset that the man he just rescued was questioning his skills

"Hey don't get me wrong, I am really grateful, I am just surprised that's all" Rick quickly told him

Meanwhile

Naruto had taken out his tricorder

"Connect it to the Flyers computer" Kira told him

Naruto did as he was instructed "Alright, now what?"

"Computer, look up Lieutenant Commander Kira Yamato" Kira requested

"There is no record of any Kira Yamato in Starfleet" The computer answered

"This was your proof?" Naruto said as he was about to shut the tricorder

"WAIT, Computer Authorization code Yamato, Alpha, Alpha, Zulu, Black"

"Clearance level Black granted" The computer stated

"Bring up Lieutenant Commander Kira Yamato" He once again ordered

"Lieutenant Commander Kira Yamato, Intelligence officer with Section 31 black operations, current assignment, infiltrating Cardassian occupied planet of Orb"

"You see, I am telling you the truth! Those uniforms are our uniforms, we are intelligence officers working for Section 31!" Kira told him

"If this is true then why didn't Janeway have you rescue the officer? Why did she not warn us you would be here? And why are you the head of Zaft?" Naruto asked

"Starfleet command are generally not aware of Section 31 operations, this mission is so top Secret that only a hand full of people at Starfleet command know about it, as for your officer we COULD have saved him, and we would have done it too if you guys wouldn't have shown up. But in order not to blow our cover we had to go along with the charade even for Janeway, had you screwed up, we would of saved you. And Zaft is a long story that I would rather not get into for the time being" Kira explained "But who are guys? I am having a hard time believing your just ensigns fresh out of the academy, even if you are Red Squad, there was no way anyone could have beaten Athrun so thoroughly, and that statement has nothing to do with her being a girl by the way" Kira stated to make sure Suzu didn't get the wrong idea "And then there was that chakra thing you almost used on me" He added

"We are who we say we are, however you could say that we aren't your typical officers" Naruto answered

"What do you mean?" Kira asked

Naruto gave a brief history of Konoha and their powers

"Wow, that's just incredible"

At that moment the doors open and Sasuke Rick and Cagalli walked in, he noticed some of the walls had been damaged and Suzu was still keeping Athrun down with her foot, while Kira and Naruto were facing each other

"Uh guys what did I miss?" Sasuke asked confused and slightly worried

* * *

 **End chapter 5**

* * *

Hey, another chapter comes to an end!

So the biggest change in this chapter from the original is that Suzu is the one who fought Athrun, and she kicked his ass, originally he held his own against Naruto until he pissed him off. I know it kind of made Athrun look like a jerk just a bit but I really had fun with Suzu in that sequence :P

Naruto's face off with Kira was also not in the original story

The only thing that was unchanged was basically the escape lol

Anyway Review or don't , either way I am off to watch 28 days later, don't why I just feel like it


	6. Section 31 and a call to arms

Hey Everyone, I am back with a new chapter :)

No reviews still so nothing to answer

Nothing major to say about this chapter, mostly the same as the original except for Suzu, anyway

Enough small talk, here is chapter 6 :)

* * *

 **Book 3 - Star Trek Predator: For Freedom - Chapter 6, Section 31 and a Call to arms**

* * *

"Alright, everyone I think we have to sit down, I believe we have a lot to talk about..." Kira stated

"That would be an understatement" Sasuke answered

"And uh Suzu, if you wouldn't mind, could you allow that idiot to get back to his feet?" Kira asked as Athrun was still laying on the ground

Suzu removed her foot from and joined Naruto's side along with Sasuke and Rick

Athrun slowly forced his aching body back to its feet and joined Kira and Cagalli, who was just as puzzled as Sasuke was

"Alright, come with me" Kira said as he led the group out of Athrun's quarters to a conference room. They all sat around a large table with Zaft's insignia on it

"Alright, I think its time I told you everything" Kira said as he got up from his seat

"That would be a good start" Naruto stated as he crossed his arms waiting

"We hid the truth from you until now because we didn't want to endanger our mission, Now Naruto and Suzu you already know so let me just bring Sasuke and Rick up to speed" Kira began "The truth is that I am not in charge of Zaft, actually neither Athrun and I are even from Orb

"What?" Sasuke said slightly surprised by the news

"My name is Lieutenant Commander Kira Yamato and this is Lieutenant Athrun Zala, we are both from Starfleet, Special Ops Intel Division under the new Section thirty one" Kira continued, Sasuke was shocked but he continued to stay silent and listened "We were originally sent here two years ago to evaluate Orb for Federation membership, however war broke out with the Cardassians and we were forced to leave"

"This isn't the first time they tried to invade us, they tried during the Dominion Wars as well but our Technology was a match for theirs. But this time, they just overwhelmed us with their numbers, we fought hard and even held them off for some time. However in the end they defeated our naval forces and murdered billions of our people from the space station colonies, we had no choice but to surrender" Cagalli explained

Naruto and Suzu didn't react to the news since they had already been told, however Rick and Sasuke were shocked

"This is Chairman Cagalli Athha, Leader of Orb and Commander in Chief of Zaft, Orb's military, her true identity was hidden for her safety, if the Cardassians were to learn of her existence, they wouldn't hesitate to capture her to ensure Orb's continued obedience" Athrun explained

"But if you two left Orb how and why are you here?" Naruto asked

"Once we had returned back to Starfleet intelligence we explained the situation, it took some convincing but we were finally able talk them into sending us back, we had ourselves assigned to the Thunder and pretended to be part of Red Squad" Kira continued

"That's it!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed surprising everyone at the table "I knew you looked familiar! That also explains what happened to those two missing cadets at graduation" Naruto explained "But why the Thunder? Why not just use a shuttle like we did?" He asked

"We knew the Thunder was going to be assigned to this region of space, and at the time the Federation was not yet at war, nor did we have access to a Romulan cloak like you did, although the sudden declaration of war from the Cardassians did force us to change our plans, we boarded a Yridians freighter at Starbase twelve and made our way back here, once we were back we got in contact with Cagalli and the underground resistance and began working on a plan to liberate the planet"

"But you could have told us from the beginning" Sasuke commented

"We had to not only protect our ours but Cagalli's cover, her safety is our top priority" Athrun answered

"I don't understand, you said that you originally came here to evaluate Orb for membership, but from what you said Orb wants to remain neutral" Naruto pointed out

"It is true that we wanted to remain neutral but after the Cardassians attempt to invade us during the Dominion war we were open to possibly negotiating a treaty between Orb and the Federation, however with this latest occupation being neutral may not be an option anymore" Cagalli answered

"So why are you telling us all of this stuff now then?" Sasuke asked

"Well partly because Naruto kind of forced my hand, but also because I believe that you can help us liberate the planet" Kira told him

"How are we going to make any difference in fighting the occupation?" Rick asked

"I assume that all of you have this chakra power that Naruto showed me" Kira asked

"Yeah, although I didn't use any of it to beat the crap out of that jerk, I have chakra" Suzu answered

"I also... Wait what? Did you just say that you beat up Athrun?" Sasuke asked

"Umm, I will explain later" Suzu quickly answered, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow in confusion

"Right, so as per chapter fifty nine article ninety three sub section eight of the Federation Intelligence charter, you three are hereby under my command, until further notice you are all agents of Section thirty one"

"Wait, are you allowed to do that?" Suzu asked

Naruto was looking up the information on his tricorder "According to the charter, yes he does"

So what about me?" Rick asked

"You the same rank as me, I do have seniority in the matter however after everything you have been through, I have decided that it would be up to you" Kira told him

"If its anything to harm these bastards then I am in" Rick quickly volunteered

"We plan on doing more then just harm them, we are going to kick them right off of this planet and liberate Orb" Kira told him

"What exactly is Section thirty one? I heard some rumors of a Section thirty one, didn't Starfleet try to take it out?" Naruto asked

"The old Section thirty one was a rogue organization that worked outside Federation Law, although we can't say for sure that they have been destroyed, but the new Section thirty one was created as a legitimate sub department of Starfleet intelligence that answers to the Federation. Although some do not believe we are necessary, when there are organizations such as the Tal'Shiar or the Obsidian Order, we believe that Section thirty one is needed" Kira explained

"I see" Sasuke said

"So, how are just the seven of us going to topple the Cardassian occupation?" Naruto asked

"Like hell its going to only be us, the Underground rebellion is going to help, this is our world after all and we are going to be dammed if we don't do anything to take it back" Cagalli quickly stated

"As I expected, Cagalli you are indeed a strong leader" Athrun stated with a smile

"Well, what is this plan?" Naruto asked

"The Cardassian Headquarters is our target, the occupation commander is there and once we begin our attack the underground will conduct simultaneous attacks all over the planet, we need to hit all their military installations without giving them a chance to retaliate" Kira explained

"What about from space? We can fight and even defeat their ground occupation forces, but what good will that do if they can just bombard the planet and beam down reinforcements?" Suzu asked

"And that is where Section thirty one comes in, we have a fleet of cloaked ships waiting on the edge of Federation space, waiting for my signal. Once the attack begins they will warp in and take out what ever is in space" Kira answered

"Wait, did you just say cloaked shipped?! I though they was illegal" Naruto pointed out

"The task force will be comprised of Romulan and Federation ships given cloaking device by the Romulans for missions like these, with the new alliance there are even talks about allowing Starfleet to make their own devices" Kira answered

"I see" Sasuke said

"Now back to the plan then, the base has three Entrances, in order to make sure that the commander doesn't get away, we have to hit every single one at once" Kira began to explain as a three dimensional diagram appeared in the middle of the table "Athrun and Cagalli will hit Entrance number three, Sasuke and Rick you will hit entrance number two, while Naruto, Suzu and I hit the front entrance, since it will be the most guarded I decided to take the extra hand" Kira explained

"Wait I would rather I team up with Naruto and Suzu, I mean I have to keep an eye on them as they are my responsibility, and he is an Idiot. We also work well together" Sasuke said, in truth he didn't want Naruto to participate at all, however if he had no choice he would rather be by his side

Kira shook his head "This isn't negotiable, the minute I drafted you guys under my command you became my responsibility, so you don't have to worry about that. The front gate is the most guarded and I need the two of them my team, and since I already have a good idea of both of their abilities and since we spent most of the day together I feel more comfortable with them then you, no offense intended"

"None taken…" Sasuke said slightly upset, however he didn't have much time to think about it as Kira gave his next order

"Alright everyone we move out now" He informed them

"Wait what?" Sasuke said surprised

"You just rescued your Officer, tomorrow morning they are going to notice and they are going to be much harder to hit, we must do this tonight, or else we will fail and this rebellion will die before it even begins" Athrun explained

"That is correct, if you had not rescued him then we could of had more time to plan everything out" Kira added

"But how are we going to tell the underground?" Suzu asked

"Leave that to me, every single cell has a radio, we use codes to transmit information quickly" Cagalli told them as she began typing a message on a computer and waited for a response "Kira, turn on the radio" She told him

Kira walked over to one of the radios to hear the transmission

"This is KBBL sixty seven point nine, Orb's number one rock station! This one goes out to all you rock fans out there, let's show our new Cardassian rulers what we think of them by rocking all of their houses all night long yeah! And the show starts at zero two hundred hours, don't miss it or you will be the loser of the day!" some random rock music started to play before Kira shut it off

"That's it, the word is out" Cagalli said with a smirk

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked confused

"The rock fans means all the rebels forces our Cardassian Rulers is obviously the Cardassians and when he said rocking all their houses he means attacking all their bases all night long means tonight and the time it starts" Cagalli explained

"Everyone get ready, its already zero one nineteen, we have to get into place" Kira told them as everyone nodded and followed him out to make their preparations

"Commander, may I have a word with you in private?" Sasuke asked Kira

"Sure thing" Kira said as Sasuke pulled him aside

"Look. its about Naruto, the real reason I have to be with him isn't because I'm afraid that Starfleet would blame me for anything that happens to him, but its because he is my brother, the last time I led him on a mission I allowed him to get captured. I vowed never to allow that to happen again, he is also the future leader of our planet" Sasuke tried to explain

"I know" Kira simply stated

"What?!" Sasuke answered back slightly confused

"I was on the Thunder during the attack on Starbase twelve, I know what happened and I can understand where you are coming from, however I promise you that nothing will happen to him while he is with me, although you two are Starfleet officers, you will need to learn to let go of that fear eventually" Kira told him, he could tell that Sasuke still wasn't happy "Look, I am not saying that I know or understand everything about you two, but he will be safe with me, Athrun and I are no ordinary humans, we are genetically engineered"

"I though that wasn't allowed in the Federation!" Sasuke said in shock

"You would be correct, so I would appreciate if you kept that to yourself, trust me that I can keep Naruto safe" Kira said with a warm smile

Sasuke let out a sigh "Alright, its not like I have a choice anyway"

* * *

 **End chapter 6**

* * *

Alright, so that's another chapter completed, the next chapter should be the last one for this book :)

I hope you are all still enjoying it

Anyway Review or don't, either way Season seven of the Walking Dead is finally on Netflix :D


	7. Returning home, Final chapter

Hey Everyone, final chapter of the book has arrived!

Still no new reviews, I really hope you guys are still enjoying it :/

Anyway the flow of the story is pretty much the same as the original, I changed out some dialogue and added a new scene at the end with Sasuke/Suzu :)

* * *

 **Book 3** **-** **Star Trek Predator: For Freedom** **\- Chapter 7,** **Returning home "Final Chapter"  
**

* * *

As they get ready to move out Sasuke grabbed Suzu aside

"Hey Suzu, please be careful out there alright" Sasuke told her

Suzu smiled "Thanks, that goes for you as well" She said as she hugged him "And don't worry, I will keep an eye on Naruto, even though I don't think he needs us to"

Sasuke smiled back "Thank you"

"Alright you two, we need to get going" Kira stated as they were the last to leave the room

About fifteen minutes later they were all in position

"This is team one to all teams, what is your status" Kira asked over the radio

"This is team three, Athrun and I are in place" Cagalli reported back

"This is team two, Rick and I are in position, awaiting the signal" Sasuke reported as well

"Alright, Naruto, Suzu and I are also in position, I want radio silence for the next twenty five minutes, team one out" Kira ordered

"So what do we do next?" Naruto asked

"We sit back and wait" Kira answered

Naruto let out a sigh "This is the part I hated the most about these types of missions"

"What other missions have you been on?" Kira asked out of curiosity "You just graduated and I am not aware of you going on any intelligence missions while in Red Squad" He added

"Well, as you know we are from Konoha" Naruto began to explain "Our entire way of life is that of the ninja and we are trained at a young age, by the time I joined Starfleet I was already a Jonin ranked ninja entrusted with my own team, and I have been on plenty of Intel gathering missions, I always hated them. I would rather fight someone then just hide in the shadows" He explained

"So everyone on your planet lives like this?" Kira asked

"Not the entire population, we still have civilians" Naruto told him

"So what about you?" Kira asked Suzu, although after seeing her beat up Athrun he already had a good idea of her answer

"I was a Chunin, one rank lower then Naruto" She told him, confirming what he already though

They kept talking about other things for another ten minutes

"Alright guys, its almost time, Naruto, Suzu get ready" Kira told them as he was getting ready to give the signal

Naruto and Suzu laid on the ground and each took aim at one of the guards at the entrance

"All teams, its time to rock and roll!" Kira gave the signal to begin the assault

Naruto and Suzu took out the guards with one shot each, Kira led the team towards the entrance as an alarm began to sound "The perimeter has been breached, kill all intruders on sigh" A voice stated from the bases comm

"Team two has secured the second entrance" Sasuke reported

"Team three, third entrance secured" Athrun added

"Team one, the first entrance is taken care of, all teams set charges to blow the doors open, don't let a single one escape!" Kira ordered

"Understood" A unified voice of Athrun and Sasuke responded

Kira set some explosives on the doors and hid behind a rock with Naruto and Suzu

"Fire in the hole!" He shouted out as he set off the explosive, blowing the doors open

"How fast are you two?" Kira asked

Both Naruto and Suzu grinned "Very" Naruto answered

"You two go in first, they are going to be waiting for us so prepare to dodge their weapons fire, do you think you guys can handle it?" Kira asked them

"It wouldn't be the first time" Naruto answered with confidence as Suzu nodded in agreement

Both Naruto and Suzu got in a stance, they were concentrating and gathering chakra into their feet "Ready?" Naruto asked

"Ready, I will follow your lead" Suzu answered

Naruto and Suzu dashed for the door, the defenders were firing at them but they were able to dodge the incoming shots, both of them were able to reach them and began fighting them in hand to hand combat, Kira came in and took them out with his phaser

"Sorry guys, no time for fun and games, we have to take them out and keep going, we cannot afford to fall behind the others" He instructed them

Both Suzu and Naruto nod "Understood" Suzu said as they followed Kira in

All teams ran through the base searching every room and taking out every guard while also liberating prisoners, some of them were Zaft officer accused of spying and other things, they joined them in the attack

Meanwhile things were getting tense in the command center

"Have security team four reinforce our beta team in sector F" The base commander ordered

"Sir, bases from all over the planet are reporting that they are under attack" The executive officer reported

"WHAT? This is impossible, FINE hail the fleet, tell them to start bombing their cities, that should take care of this rebellion" The commander ordered

"Sir, our fleet is under attack, Federation and Romulan ships have engaged them in combat!" The executive officer stated

The sound of phaser fire was getting closer as it now sounded like it was just outside of the command room

"Sirs, the rebels have breached all security, they are about to overrun our position!" A Cardassian officer reported over the comm

"HOLD THEM OFF! I am going to the roof and take off with the shuttle" The commander shouted as he quickly ran for a small lift that went to the roof

"What? You coward!" The executive officer shouted as the doors to the lift shut.

Moments later the doors blew open as Kira, Naruto and Suzu rushed in firing and taking cover followed by Athrun and Cagalli who came in behind them and also took cover, shots were being exchanged however the Cardassians were surrounded and outgunned, it didn't take long before they were taken out

"We did it! the command center is ours!" Kira stated with a grin

"Wait, where it the commander? He is missing!" Cagalli pointed out as she examined the bodies of the fallen Cardassian officers

"Maybe he he left through that door over there" Naruto said pointed at the doors leading to the lift

"Cagalli, where does that lead to?" Athrun asked her

"It goes straight to the roof" She answered

Naruto walked over and examined the lift "It looks like there is only room for two people in here" He pointed out

"Cagalli, you, Suzu and Athrun guard the command center, inform team two of the situation, Naruto and I will follow the commander" He ordered as both he and Naruto stepped into the lift

"Wait!" Cagalli shouted as she ran over to them "Here, take thing with you" She said as she handed Kira a launcher of some sort "Good luck" She said as the doors shut

When the doors opened again they were surprised by some guards, they quickly jumped up and dashed for cover. Kira went left Naruto went right

"Damn it we need to take care of these guys before the shuttle takes off!" Kira stated as he returned fire

"I have a clear shot from here but you have the weapon" Naruto informed Kira

"I will throw it over to you, just fire at them" Kira told him

Naruto randomly fired at the Cardassians, forcing them to take cover while Kira threw the weapon at Naruto, Kira then started to fire himself while Naruto caught it, however the shuttle had already taken off

"NO! Damn it, he got away!" Kira stated as he shot a few of the officers

Naruto stayed calm and took aim, he tracked the shuttle and fired the shot, the missile hit the shuttle dead on and sent it crashing into the middle of the city. Kira had taken out the rest of the guards and joined Naruto's side

"You did it, but how? He was out of guidance range" Kira asked him

"I set it on manual and fired" Naruto answered

"But at that distance your accuracy would of had to have been perfect" Kira commented

Naruto just smiled and grinned, Kira patted him on the back and they watched as Zaft rebel soldiers surrounded the shuttle to make sure he was dead

"Nice job Naruto, lets go join the others" Kira told him as they both left the roof

A few hours later everyone was outside celebrating with the rebels. In the capital city Cagalli was addressing the crowd, surrounded by her body guards, Kira, Athrun, Sasuke, Naruto, Suzu and Rick

"Everyone, I am proud to say that all Cardassian bases have been taken out, the fleet has been forced to leave thanks to the Federation and Romulans, Orb is no longer under Cardassian Rule, ORB IS LIBERATED! ORB IS FREE!" Cagalli stated as the entire crowed cheered

Naruto began to whisper at Kira "But they never did find his body"

"I know, that's why we have to be on our guards" Kira whispered back

"We owe it all to our friends who protected me, Lieutenant Commander Kira Yamato and Lieutenant Athrun Zala of the Federation, and the last four who just joined during the last few days helped liberate us, Lieutenant Commander Rick and Ensigns Naruto, Suzu and Sasuke, please step up" Cagalli told them as the crowed continued to cheer at Orb's heroes

The crowd screamed at there hero's

"I hereby award you all with Orb's highest medal" Cagalli said as she was about to start pinning them on their chests

Rick saw something or someone in the background, he was moving on a rooftop and stopped, he could see that he was pointing something at Cagalli

"WATCH OUT!" Rick shouted as he jumped and pushed Cagalli out of the way as the shot meant for her hit him square in the chest, sending him flying to the ground, Naruto quickly pulled out his phaser and shot the man who fell to the ground in the streets, although his weapon was set to stun the fall had killed him

Kira and Athrun grabbed Cagalli and led her to safety while Naruto and Sasuke ran toward the man's body

"He is Cardassian" Sasuke reported

"I think that's the commander we have been looking for" Naruto stated

Suzu had stayed behind to tend to Rick, however her tricorder revealed that he had died instantly from the shot "He is dead..." She said sadly

"Damn it!" Naruto said in frustration

They returned to the others, and although the people were shocked by the events, nothing was going to stop the celebrations.

The next day Kira and the entire team had gathered in Cagalli's office

"I am so sorry about Rick, he saved my life" She said with a sad tone

"I should have been the one who died, we are the ones who dragged him into this" Athrun said in frustration

Cagalli held Athrun "NO! Don't say things like that, I don't want to lose you too" She told him

"He died a hero, guys I'm sorry about what happened, your mission kinda failed now" Kira told them

"Yeah, I cant imagine captain Tucker being pleased about this" Sasuke stated, not looking forward to facing him

"I will speak to him myself, the Freedom is on its way here to pick you up, oh and Cagalli, I am recommending to Starfleet that Orb is ready for membership if you still wish it" Kira told her

"We owe a debt to the Federation, we now see that we can no longer go it alone. However the Federation has shown what it is ready to do to aid a planet that isn't even a member, it will be an honor to accept membership into the Federation" Cagalli informed them

"The Federation will supply a fleet to protect Orb, once Panama Starbase has been rebuilt it will most likely become a front line base, you can bet the Federation is going to send resources and ships to help build it, having a base this deep into Cardassian space will give us a great advantage" Kira told her

"That is good news" Cagalli said with a smile

A young women entered the room and saluted "Chairman Athha, there is a ship requesting to speak with Sasuke ,Naruto and Suzu, I think its Captain Tucker from the USS Freedom"

"Thank you Colonel Ramius" Cagalli answered as Ramius saluted once more before leaving the room

"Oh boy" Naruto said nervously

"Don't worry, I am going to go up with you guys" Kira assured them

All five of them were now in their Starfleet uniforms inside the Alpha Flyer along with Rick's body that had been placed in a Starfleet casket. The dome was open and the flyer took off, Cagalli watched as they slowly disappeared into the sky

Cagalli was watching the Flyer as it lifted up into the sky "Athrun..Don't you dare die on me" She said softly to herself

Shortly after the Flyer had docked with the Freedom, Tucker was eagerly waiting in the shuttle bay

He was surprised to see Kira and Athrun come out of the Flyer "What the? Who are you two and where is my first officer?" He asked

"Greetings captain, my name is Lieutenant Commander Kira Yamato of Starfleet Intelligence Special Ops, Section 31" Kira answered

"And I am Lieutenant Athrun Zala, also of Section 31" Athrun added

"I am sorry to have to inform you captain, but your first officer was killed by a Cardassian yesterday" Kira told him as Sasuke and Naruto exited the Flyer carrying the casket with a Federation flag on top of it, followed by Suzu

"WHAT?" Tucker said in shock

"You should know that Naruto, Suzu and Sasuke did rescue him and thus completed their mission successfully, he had been rescued and was safely extracted from the Cardassians who had captured him" Kira explained

Tucker was silent for a few moments as the news sank in "How did he die.." He finally asked

"Like a hero, he spotted a Cardassian who was going to kill Chairman Cagalli Athha and pushed her out of harms way...

The captain took a few more seconds of silence "I see, so why are you two here?" He asked them

"In part because I wanted to explain to you what happened face to face so you wouldn't blame Naruto. Suzu and Sasuke, who did an excellent job, but also, I received orders from Admiral Janeway, I confirmed the orders with the Director of Section 31, I am being transferred to the Freedom as your new first Officer" Kira informed him

"WHAT?! But how, I didn't even know Rick was dead until now, and why you?" Tucker asked in shock

"As member of Section 31, or I should say former member now, I pass along information fast, as for the why? I don't know sir, you will have to ask Admiral Janeway, I am just following orders" Kira told him

"And what about me Kira?" Athrun asked

"I didn't get any specific orders regarding you Athrun, but Captain, if I may, I would request that Athrun be transferred to the Freedom, he is an excellent and skilled pilot" Kira told him

Tucker let out a sigh "I have been looking for a new helmsmen since mine got transferred off two days ago, fine I will accept the transfer, but you and I are going to need a nice long talk Lieutenant Commander"

"Actually about that, with this new job I have been promoted to Commander" Kira stated with a grin

"Fine whatever, in my office first thing in the morning" Tucker said as he began walking away "Oh and I will have someone pick Rick up" He said as he walked out of the room

Naruto and Sasuke set the casket down "What just happened?" Naruto asked as he was a bit confused with the events

"Looks like Kira is the new first officer and Athrun is the new pilot?" Sasuke answered as he was also surprised

"Well that is great news!" Naruto said as he walked over to both Athrun and Kira "Congrats on the promotion" He said to Kira with a smile

"Thank" Kira said with a smile of his own "This is going to be an interesting assignment" he though to himself

A few hours latter The ship was getting ready to leave orbit. on the bridge Athrun was siting at the helm, his Black shirt replaced with a Red one, Naruto was filling in for the Chief of Ops and Sasuke was filling in for the chief of tactical who were both off duty. Yhe Captain and Kira just came out of his ready room, Kira with the three full Commander pips on his new red Collar, he sat down at his new post along with the captain

"Heading?" Athrun asked

But before the captain could respond a blip came from Naruto's console

"Incoming message sir" He said while pausing before reading it out loud "The Dragon has been defeated by the knights of the round table, thank you Sasuto for the warning, ijen"

Sasuke smiled "I think Neji got our message"

"So they were able to successfully defend Deep Space Nine? Good, I am glad we were able to help" Naruto stated relieved that their friend was safe

"Wait you were the ones who warned Deeo Space Nine?" Tucker said surprised

"Yeah we ran into the fleet on our way to Orb" Sasuke answered

"I am impressed, and that's not easy to do, good work you guys" Tucker complimented them

"So heading?" Athrun asked again

Suzu suddenly entered the bridge "Ah good timing Ensign, I was just about to give the order to take us to Starbase twelve, I am sure captain White is anxious to finally get you onto her ship" Tucker said with a smile

However Suzu looked sad "The USS Century was destroyed in an ambush along the border with all hands lost" She informed them

There was a silence on the bridge at the news

"I am sorry to hear that, she was a good ship" Tucker said sadly

"What does that mean for Suzu then?" Naruto asked

"Well until further notice I guess it means she can stay on the Freedom, I will speak with Starfleet command to see if we can't make that permanent" Tucker answered

"Thank you sir" Suzu answered

"Heading sir?" Athrun asked for the third time

"Well our destination is still Starbase twelve for resupply" Tucker answered

"Set course one four nine mark two warp seven" Kira ordered

Athrun worked his console "Course and speed set sir

"Engage" Tucker added

As Athrun entered the command in his console the ship entered warp

The ship was still in route for Starbase twelve, Suzu was in the mess hall, she was alone at one of the tables and she seemed to be staring at her drink, lost in thought. Sasuke entered and saw her, he could tell that something seemed to be bothering her.

He walked up to her "Hey Suzu, mind if I join you?" He asked

Suzu was slow to react "Huh? Oh yeah"

He sat down next to her, he was now positive something was bothering her "Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself" He asked her concerned

"Oh?" She simply answered as she took a small sip from her cup

Sasuke took her hand into his own and held it "Suzu, what's wrong?" He asked her directly

"Its the Century..." She answered him

However Sasuke was slightly confused "What about it?"

"It was destroyed with all hands" She answered back

"Yeah, but you never got onto the ship, so its not like you lost friends, and its not the first ship to be destroyed in this war, doubt it will be the last" Sasuke commented, still unsure as to what was bothering her "And now your with us on the Freedom" He added with a smile, in the hope to cheer her up

"Yeah, but what if I had not been dragged into this mission with you guys? I should be dead right now..." She said sadly

Sasuke squeezed her hand "Hey, don't say things like that, you are here now, and that's all that matters"

A smile finally began to show itself on her face as she took his other hand into hers "You know, this is how you saved me" She told him "If it wasn't for how you refused to let go of me, I wouldn't have been beamed onto the Freedom along with you and Naruto" She said as a grin began to creep onto her face

Sasuke began to grin as well "If I had to do it all over again I would change it slightly" He told her

"Oh?" Suzu said out of curiosity

"I would have held you closer" He said as he pulled her to his side and embraced her in his arms

Suzu blushed a bit but felt comfortable in his embrace and just laid her head on his chest

* * *

 **End chapter 7 and Book 3**

* * *

And thus completes Book 3,

The war is heating up, what are the Cardassians going to do next? Find out in **Book 4 Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's**


	8. Book 4 is out now

Book 4 Star Trek: Predator - Sad Day for Konoha's is now out :)


End file.
